Version 0.21
Released: 1/16/2014 Bug Fixes: *Using the Castle Steward's dialog to repair an improvement will now use the correct cost and build time. *Combat abilities are now accessible in bandit ambush scenarios. *Sprinting should now function in town when walking around town center or when leading the merchant's men in combat in the early game. *The tournament "always randomize selections" checkbox should not re-enable itself now unless you you have no other equipment options checked. *Lords that have become inactive for too long will be activated again and switch to a new faction. *When playing as king and choosing to follow a certain culture party morale should now view troops of that culture as being of your faction vs. only seeing the custom culture as yours. *When playing as king and choosing to follow a certain culture that culture's troops should be available for recruitment now in your fiefs. *A new mod option has been added to limit body-sliding to heroes only, if desired, as a temporary workaround to having player-intended effects (lame / slain horse) being applied to a standard troop template. It is recommended to use this setting for now. Balancing: * Intelligence level for centers is now increased by resting there or accessing prices. * Awarding one of your vassals a fief now grants tiered gains or losses in relation based upon whether it is a village, castle or town. * Extra experience awarded due to a high Intelligence is now capped at 25xp at training grounds. * Quest "Scouting Waypoints" will no longer pick a center currently besieged by your faction's marshal. * Companion bodyguards now appear in scenes where you've been caught sneaking in disguise. * Teams are now regularly reshuffled in practice arena fights preventing you from being ganged up on by the last few survivors being on the same team. * The "view all items" report no longer displays non-merchandise items. * Total carrying encumbrance (not including equipped items) now penalize your party's stealth chance when using the Stealthy ability. * The distance your party is from a party you are making an attempt to hide from, using the Stealthy ability, can now be beneficial or penalizing depending on how close they are. * Joining a side in combat will now give you a small boost in relation with each lord you are aiding and their faction unless you're at war with them. * Joining a side in combat will now give you a small loss of relation with each lord you are opposing and their faction unless you're at war with them. * AI lords of the Rhodok and Nord factions no longer receive a mount to prevent them from rushing in ahead of their troops or being easily spotted at a distance. * Nizar now has a starting Prisoner Management skill of 2 to support his Watchful Eye talent. This change is retroactive. * Firentis now has a starting Prisoner Management skill of 2 to support his military background. This change is retroactive. * Village elders now maintain a minimum amount of denars based upon their village prosperity to improve trading in the game. Conveniences: * A new mod option has been added to disable tutorial quests. * When awarding a fief at your minister the list of lords will now display how many additional fiefs they have and their relation with you. * When speaking to a guard during a time of war for entrance into a castle you can now back out to the town menu instead of being returned to the main map. * When quest "Deliver Wine" is active and you are at the correct town a reminder will be displayed in the "Visit the tavern" menu option. * The camp menu's "read a book" action now displays how much progress you have with each book. * The interface for viewing a single troop's information has been completely rebuilt for Silverstag. * A new display for showing faction troops has been added. * A new mod option has been added allowing you to change the naming convention of upgraded troops to the methods below. The default option is set to Immersive. These naming conventions will work with the still existing mod option to add tier-related prefixes to troop names. ** Immersive ''- Crossbowman -> Veteran Crossbowman -> Elite Crossbowman ** ''Functional ''- Crossbowman -> Crossbowman (+) -> Crossbowman (++) ** ''Descriptive ''- Crossbowman -> Crossbowman (Veteran) -> Crossbowman (Elite) * A pop-up window will now regularly appear if you're running the mod without using WSE. '''Troop Abilities': * New Ability: Wholesaler. * New Ability: Haste. * New Ability: Disciplined. ** Added Synergy from Fortitude. * New Ability: Silver-Tongued. * New Ability: Steady Aim. ** Added Synergies from Sharpshooter & Master Archer. * Modified Ability: Thrifty. * Added Synergy: Fortitude. (From Disciplined) * Added Synergy: Blademaster. (From Savant) Troops: * The Kingdom of the Rhodoks have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Rhodok Militia (Tier 2) ** Added: Rhodok Militia Archer (Tier 2) ** Added: Rhodok Footman (Tier 3) ** Added: Rhodok Pikeman (Tier 3) ** Added: Rhodok Crossbowman (Tier 3) ** Added: Rhodok Arbalestier (Tier 5) ** Added: Rhodok Siege-Breaker (Tier 7 Affiliated) ** Added: Rhodok Highland Pikeman (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Ergellon Lancer (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Yaleni Dyoken (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Jelkalen Balister (Tier 5 Unique) ** Added: Rhodok Ranger (Tier 4 Affiliated Mercenary) * The Kingdom of Swadia has had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Swadian Supplyman (Tier 1 Affiliated) ** Added: Swadian Hunter (Tier 1 Affiliated) ** Added: Swadian Militia (Tier 2) ** Added: Swadian Crossbowman (Tier 3) ** Added: Uxkhal Bandit (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Swadian Lancer (Tier 3 Affiliated) ** Added: Swadian Footman (Tier 4) ** Added: Swadian Billman (Tier 4) ** Added: Swadian Mercenary (Tier 4) ** Added: Swadian Man-at-Arms (Tier 4) ** Added: Swadian Sentinel (Tier 5 Affiliated) ** Added: Swadian Sergeant (Tier 5 Affiliated) ** Added: Tilbaut Archer (Tier 5 Unique) ** Added: Dhirim Captain (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Suno Master Archer (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Praven Knight (Tier 7 Unique) Silverstag Emblems: * Emblems appear as a bartering item in your inventory that can stack to a maximum amount of 50. * Any emblems awarded in excess of this limit will be ignored. * Awarded: ** When you win a tournament by greater than 8 points. (1 emblem) ** When you complete "Nissa's Redemption" successfully. (5 emblems) ** A chance of being awarded an emblem based upon your Quest Difficulty setting exists whenever completing any of the following Silverstag Quests: *** A Craftsman's Knowledge (2 emblems) *** Sending Aid (2 emblems) *** Patrol For Bandits (1 emblem) *** Root Them Out (1 emblem) *** Escort Prisoners to Salt Mines (2 emblems) *** A Freeman's Return (1 emblem) * Purchasable Benefits: ** Reduce the construction time of an improvement by 25%. (1 emblem, stacking) ** Reduce the construction time of an improvement to instant. (3 emblems) ** Reduce the construction cost of an improvement by 25%. (1 emblem, stacking) ** Reduce the construction cost of an improvement to free. (3 emblems) ** Reduces the cost of training troops at a center by 25% for 24 hours. (1 emblem) ** Instantly finish reading your current book for the player. (2 emblems) ** Instantly finish reading a companion's current book. (1 emblem) Quests: * Reworked Quest: Hunt Down a Fugitive. * New Quest: A Freeman's Return * New Quest: Assigning a Storekeeper (Tutorial Quest) * New Quest: Assigning a Quartermaster (Tutorial Quest) * New Quest: Assigning a Gaoler (Tutorial Quest) Modders: * A new mod option has been added to display autoloot data and autoloot % values when viewing the "view all items" presentation. This option also turns on debug highlighting in the "view all troops" presentation if your upgraded troops are not +1 tier from their previous troop. * Now when you start a new character while the game has "cheat mode" turned on you'll be able to instantly enter the game bypassing character creation or the starting ambush. This has been added for more easily testing out troop building for folks interested in designing their own troops.